Change the past for a better future
by Leniarin
Summary: The war has been won but for a big price, Naruto goes back in time to change it all but will he succeed or will the result be worse than the first
1. A seal to change everything

AN: This is a Naruto time travel fanfic and yes there will be OC but they wont be important to the story so don't worry. Only Naruto will be traveling and he will not go into his younger self's body so it can make is more interesting. Hope you like it ^^

Chapter one: One seal to change everything

Naruto looked over the battlefield and just saw a broken down village, all the building were burnt down and dead bodies littered the ground. Naruto caught a sight of pink hair and looked away before he can see the face, he knew that was Sakura and he did not want to see her burnt face. "This is all my fault," Naruto thought,"If I was a better Hokage this would of not happen i and everyone would still be alive."

Naruto clenched his fist as he walked down the remains of the village, trying to look for any sign of life but he could not find any. "Hey kit?" growled a voice in his head.

"What do you want Kurama?" asked Naruto tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"You wont gain anything from standing here, we need to do something and something fast. Your friends did not die in vain you killed Madara and Obito." Kurama growled.

That was the last straw Naruto fell on his knees sobbing grabbing his Hokage cloak as it was a comfort "They died because of me, if I was more powerful this would of never happen and they would all of been alive right now!" Naruto shouted even though nobody would hear.

"And you would of died instead!" Kurama shouted back.

"Better me than them," Naruto said as he tried to stop crying

Kurama just growled and pulled Naruto into his mind and looked at him "You look pathetic crying like that you know,"

"Shut up," Naruto growled at him wiping away his tears, "my friends have just died let me mourn in peace."

Kurama just shooked his head and tapped him with his claw, "I have a way to bring them back," Kurama said quietly.

Naruto looked at him with red eyes "I do not want to use edo tensei to bring them back they will hate me for it," Naruto said softly as looked at the ground tears dropping again..

"It is not that, I have a way to take you to the past." Kurama growled, "I will not let you use something such as that."

"A way to the past!" Naruto said excitedly, "that means I can change everything and destroy Obito before it is to late!"

Kurama smiled as Naruto became his old self but then said "You wont go back in your younger self body you will have to make-"

"A whole new person I know but old man will have to know I mean I can not just randomly appear in the village and say I am a part of their forces when the Hokage does not know who I am," Naruto said.

"Well you finally got clever," Kurama said while Naruto bit back a laugh.

"So when are we going to do it?" Naruto asked

"Now," Kurama growled, "take out a scroll and a brush,"

Naruto reached into a pocket of his jounin jacket and took out a brush and a scroll, "What about ink?" Naruto asked.

"You wont be needing it, for this seal you will be using blood but before you do that get out of your mindscape," Kurama muttered as Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Naruto went out of his mindscape then Kurama told him how to do the seal, then Kurama told him to add his chakra to the seal. Naruto did that and the last thing he saw was the burnt up bodies of his team "I will save you" he thought as everything blacked out.

AN: I know it is short but the next chapter will be longer


	2. Waking up in a place we call home

AN: Here is a new chapter enjoy

Chapter two: Waking up in a place we call home (Oh God grant me the strength to think of good chapter titles because I am failing at them right now XD)  
>'Kurama' Thoughts<br>"Kurama" Talking out loud

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by the light of the sun; after his eyes got adjusted to the light Naruto stood up and looked around. The first thing he saw was a Madara and Hashirama statues, 'Well at least I know I am at the Vally of the end, ironic isn't it Kurama'  
>Kurama just chuckled and put his head on the ground 'Dont bother me I am going to sleep.'<br>'Lazy bastard,' Naruto thought as he made his way to Konoha.  
>As Naruto reached the gates he put up a transformation jutsu to hide what he looks like and went up to the guards (AN By the way Naruto's transformation ge jutsu is different from a normal one because it is a solid one so you can not detect it hope that clears thing up oh and I forgot the names of the guards tmind telling me them the the reviews). The guards looked up from the table their heads were laying on and one of them asked while yawning "What is you business here?"<br>"I am traveller and I need somewhere to stay and as you are one of the great villages I knew here is a great place to stay," Naruto said while smiling brightly.  
>"Okay, just don't cause any trouble," one of the guards said while handing him a badge that said traveller.<br>Naruto just smiled again and walked into the village while thinking 'Wow I never knew Konoha's security was so low I have to tell old man about that.'  
>Naruto ran to the Hokage's tower while keeping an eye out for any of his old friends but he didn't find any on his way. Naruto went into the tower and knocked on the Hokage's door, "come in," said a old but strong but also gentle voice.<br>Naruto resisted the urge to jump out and hug the old man there and now but instead just calmly walked in and stood before his desk. "Ah hello," the old man said, "what may you want?"  
>Naruto was thinking about how he could start but just said as a starter, "have you ever thought about time travel?"<br>"Yes but why would you ask me that?" the Hokage asked while narrowing his eyes.  
>"Well about that..." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.<br>The Hokage looked at him and recognised the rubbing the head action and he only knew two people who did Minato and Naruto then that was when the Hokage realised something.  
>"Anbu go out I have something personal to talk to our guest about," the Hokage ordered.<br>The Anbu looked at each other and nodded then they all disappeared.  
>"Now why are you here?" The Hokage paused for a second then said hesitantly "Naruto..."<br>Naruto was not very shocked that the Hokage found out, he did rub the back of his head to if the Hokage would figure out it was him; it was either him or his father and when he mentioned time travel that was a dead give away (AN Anyone get the reference XD).  
>Naruto nodded then said "it is me Naruto glad you figured it out it would be too troublesome to explain myself there,"<br>"If I didn't know better I would of thought you were a Nara by the way you are acting," the Hokage said while giving Naruto a soft smile but then his face went stern, " now there must be a reason why you came back in time and I Iwant full explanation from the day you graduated to till the day you came here,"  
>Naruto nodded and started explaining "well it started when I failed the academy's graduation test for the third time..."<br>After Naruto finished explaining the Hokage looked shocked, "it must of been hard to see your village being destroy while you are the Hokage and so you want to change that all,"  
>Naruto looked the Hokage straight in the eye, "the village wont be destroyed this time and none of my villagers will die in vain," Naruto said in a voice which was full of determination.<br>'The will of fire burns brightly in Naruto,' the Hokage thought while a smile creeped up on his lips.  
>"Okay so first things first we need a whole new identity for you," the Hokage said.<br>"What about you say I was on a long term mission as a spy and you destroyed all my records incase they thought I was from another village, it might not last for long but it is all we have now," Naruto said while he had his thinking face on.  
>"That is a great idea but it would be a whole lot better if you have some information of another village but I promise you I wont use it against their village," the Hokage said.<br>"Well I can tell you information about their jinjurkis (sp?), Yugito the two tails jinjurki and Killer Bee the eight tails jinjurki; I can also tell you information about their techniques their Raikage uses and their top ninjas use." Naruto informed.  
>"That's perfect the council will be happy with that now we need a name for you, I think you should still say your last name is Uzumaki so people will remember your great clan and you would have a reason for being so close to Naruto. Also the council wont question much because they know how your clan was wiped out so you can be one of the scattered survivors," the Hokage said with approval in his voice. 'Naruto has blossomed into a great shinobi,' the Hokage thought with pride.<br>"Well mine name could be Shõmei which means lighting (AN tell me if I am wrong I used google translate) I have taken a great liking to lighting as it one if my element natures even though wind is my main nature," Naruto said grinning brightly.  
>"Okay it is settled Shõmei you are now a jounin of the Hidden Leaf Village I will go tell the council," the Hokage said while clapping his hands and getting up.<br>Naruto nodded (AN He seems to be nodding a lot is there another word for nodding I am only 11 I don't know a lot of words) and a fire appeared in his eyes 'none of you will die,' Naruto promised as he followed the Hokage into the council room.

AN: Finally finished, hoped you like it sorry about all the notes I will edit it later and take them out I hope you like it and review


	3. A meeting of old friends and new enemies

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

AN: Heres the next chapter hope you enjoy  
>"Kurama" speaking out loud<br>'Kurama' thoughts  
>Chapter three: A meeting of old friends and new enemies<p>

As Naruto followed the Hokage out of the room he looked around the corridors of the Hokage tower 'how long was it when I was here about four years ago (AN: Naruto is twenty).  
>Naruto then heard a familiar voice in his head 'Well you finally woke up Kurama," Naruto thought as he walked.<br>Kurama just huffed and growled 'be lucky I am awake kit but after this I am going back to sleep,"  
>"And you wonder why I call you lazy," Naruto muttered out loud irritably.<br>The Hokage heard it but just decided he was talking to Kyubi or Kurama as Naruto told him, "we are Naruto," the Hokage said pointing at the door, "now you just stay quiet and let me do the talking,"  
>Now normally Naruto would argue but he knew now was not the time, the Hokage knocked the door and Naruto heard a faint come in as Naruto was about to enter the Hokage held him back and mouthed wait. Naruto nodded and stepped back into the shadows. The Hokage entered the council room to see everyone gathered from the clan heads to the civilian trade owners, "okay so now everyone is gathered we can now start the meeting," one of the Hokage's old team mates said (AN: The girl one I forgot their names so you have to deal with it)<br>"Yes we can," the Hokage said as he took a seat at the top of the table.  
>The council members discussed affairs happening in the village and what they should do about them and other boring stuff by the near end of the meeting the Nara head was sleeping, the Amakichi head was eating, the Inuzuka head was playing with her dogs and so on. Then the Hokage said something that got everyone's attention "now that we have all our village affairs out of the way I have someone to introduce Shõmei come in,"<br>A young man standing at about a little over six feet came in, he had blood red spiky hair (AN just imagine Minato's but red), sea green eyes and clear light skin. He was very handsome but had a tired look to him and his eyes were full of sorrow and pain but you could see he was trying his best to hide it. The Nara head narrowed his eyes at him 'who is he and what is he hiding,"  
>"Now you may be wondering who this man is well he is one of my top secrete spies," the Hokage said.<br>"I don't remember sending any spies by the name of Shõmei and I certainly don't remember anyone who looks likes that," Danzou said examining Shõmei from head to toe.  
>"Well you wont remember him because you have never seen him, he is one of the last survivors of the Uzumaki clan and I found him on one of my travels to The Hidden Mist Village, I took him in without anyone knowing and trained him till he was about twelve and then sent him to Kumo as a spy." the Hokage, no one noticed that he was lying.<br>"And you did this without us knowing, why is that?" the Hokage's old boy team mate said.  
>"I never knew Hokage could not do anything without the council knowing and anyway Shõmei has very important information about Kumo that could help us if we ever go into war with them," the Hokage said while pointing at Shõmei.<br>Shõmei took this as his queue to talk and said "I have a report about what I have found out about Kumo I have a copy for all the council,"  
>Shõmei took out the reports and passed them to each council member, as the council members read through the report Shõmei (AN I am always going to call Naruto Shõmei from now on but Kurama will still call him Narutokit) was fighting with Kurama in his head.  
>'Out of all the things you could of told them about Kumo you chose their jinjurki what about if their is a spy for the Akatsuki in this room and then they tell Akatsuki all the information you wrote down," Kurama growled.<br>"Stop being so paranoid Kurama I assure you there is no spy in this room as I knew them all personally I know that there is no spy; maybe I did not know civilians but why would the Akatsuki ask a civilian to be a spy we would found out straight away and their spy would be dead first day on the job so please just calm down,"  
>This made Kurama calm down a littler but before he could say anything else the council finished reading his report. "You have gathered a lot of useful information and I hope you do this well in the future," Danzou said while still looking through the report, "I accept Hokage-sama story and if you agree put your hand up."<br>All of the council put their hands up amazed by how much information Shõmei had given them, the Nara head was still hesitant but put his hand up anyway. As the council was dismissed the Nara head went up to Shõmei "hello Nara-sama," Shõmei said while bowing his head.  
>"No need to be so formal with me Shõmei-san," the Nara head said, "but anyway would like to come with me to my clan compound and play a game a shogi?"<br>The Nara head could see he was about to declined the offer but was surprised when he said yes, so he led Shõmei out of the Hokage tower and to the way to his clan compound while thinking 'I am going to find out all your secrets."

AN: Hoped you liked it but I didn't really but please review and sorry for the mistakes


End file.
